paralyzed  big time rush dream
by fanofbtr
Summary: logan meets this guy at kendalls party. they talk and he asks him out. he says yes and now they are a couple. they hit off and they keep dating a year later logan askes the guy a question that both makes them happy at the end.


Hi everybody well here is another story from me. Well it's a dream I had and everynight parts are added to it so I decided to post it up on here. Iam part of the story and so is the sexy lovable logie! hope you guys like it and remember plzz read and review please. I love all the review! – fanofbtr.

It's a firday afternoon and steve is getting ready to go to his friends party ( kendalls party). So an hour later steve gets to kendalls party and walks right in. once he walks in, this guys notices him and just stops what he is doing and he was paralyzed by the guy that just walked in. his eyes are just focused on him. Logan notices steve walking towards him. Logan starts getting nervous but when then he notices that steve just walked passed him and went to see kendall which he was just sitting 2 seats away from kendall. Logan saw steve and kendall hug and talk a little bit. Logan just stared at awe and wished he was hugged the way kendall got hugged by the guys he likes. Kendall introduced steve to his friends.

Kendall: steve this is james *points to him*

James: hi its nice to meet you.

Steve :same here.

Kendall and this is carlos *points to carlos*

Carlos : its nice to meet you.

Steve: its also nice to meet you to.

Kendall : and this is logan *points to logan*

Logan: *says nothing and just stares at steve in awe*

Kendall : srry my friend must be thinking or something.

Steve: its alright ill say hi later when hes done thinking. Oh iam going to go see some ppl for a bit.

Kendall : alright ill see you later.

Steve: brb. * steve leaves that part of the room.

Kendall: *snaps in front of logans face* hey earth to logan!

Logan: *snaps out of it* damn it I blew my chances of saying hi to him.

Kendall: he said he was going to come back and say hi to you. And it seems like you like him.

Logan: yay I have a second chance. And yes yes I do. Whats he like?

Kendall: well hes smart, funny, and he cares about other ppl. Also he wants a real relationship not a relationship where u don't care about the other person and just sex all the time he really wants a real one.

Logan: damn he is like the perfect guy for me.

Kendall: yeah I bet he is.

So about 30 minuets later kendall and logan are still talking about steve. Then about 5 minuets later logan notices steve walking towards them.

Logan: omg he walking over here!

Kendall: just relax and be your self.

Logan: ok Ill try.

Steve walks up to them.

Steve: hey kendall.

Kendall: hey. Oh and this is logan.

Logan: hi its really nice to meet you. * smiles*

Steve: its also really nice to meet you to. Is it ok if I sit here?

Logan: yes yes of course you can.

Steve: thanks.

Kendall: I think ill let you guys get to know each other. * winks at logan*

Steve and logan: ok by kendall.

Kendall: bye guys brb in a bit.

So steve and logan kept talking to each other and got to know each other a lot. Logan kept think how perfect this guy was for him.

Steve: hey iam going to get some drinks ill brb.

Logan: ok *smiles*

Steve: smiles back.

Kendall comes back after steve left to get them drinks.

Logan: kendall he perfect and funny and cute!

Kendall: wow it really seems like you like him logan

Logan: I do I really do.

Kendall: then ask him out.

Logan: what if dosent like me back?

Kendall: logan cant u see, he smailes at you and winks at you and he turns red after u tell him something that u think is cute about him.

Logan: yeah I guess ur rite.

Kendall: yes yes iam and here he coems ask him.

Logan: ok.

Steve: here is ur drink and dr. pepper.

Logan: that's my favorite!

Steve: yeah I remember you telling me that. * smiles*

Logan : awe thanks. Hey can I ask you a question?

Steve: sure.

Logan: well I was wondering if you umm would ummm like to umm go out with me?

Steve: logan…. *starts at him* I would love to go out with you! * smiles *

Logan: yay! And u got me there for a sec I thought you were going to say no.

Steve: how could I say no to a hot cute caring guy like you? *winks at him*

Logan: hmmmm I don't know * winks back at him and grabs steve hands*

Steve: haha *smiles* so what do you wanna do ?

Logan: well I was thinking that how about we go back to my house and I cook you a romantic dinner and watch a movie or something what do you think?

Steve : I would love that! *smiles*

Logan: when do u wanna go?

Steve: hmmmm how about now?

Logan: perfect *smiles*

Steve: yay! *smiles*

Logan: are you ready?

Steve: yes iam

Logan: ok then lets go.

Steve: alright * stands next to logan*

Logan: *grabs steves hand and they start to walk out* hey kendall we are going to go now ill see ya later.

Kendall: ok and you two are the perfect couple!

Steve and logan: thanks kendall. * they walk out hilding hands and walk towards logans car.

Logan: *opens the door for steve* you first.

Steve: aww thanks logie * sits in the car*

Logan: * before he closes the door he gives steve a long passionate kiss*

Steve and logan kept kissing right there for the longest time. Their lips were locked to each other. They were fighting for domince and steve gave up trying. Logan smiled in the kiss and steve just giggled a little bit. They broke the kiss and logan closed the door and walk around to the drivers side door and sits in the car seat. Logan look at steve and smiles. Steve smiles back.

Steve: logie, ur a really good kisser.

Logan: aw u gave me a nick name and aw thanks. Ur not so bad ur self *winks*

Steve: yes I had to give my logie a nick name. and aw thanks logie.

Logan: no problem Stevie and iam telling the truth.

Steve: aww. I cant wait to get to ur house logie.

Logan: and I cant wait to have u there and have dinner with you.

Steve: then what are you waiting for lets go!

Logan: hahaha ok Stevie just relax ok?

Steve: ok.

So logan was driving then to his house which took about 30 minuets to get to but to the both of them it felt like forever!.

Well I hope you guys like the first chapter and there will be more coming up I promise. Thanks for reading and I hope you guys review it! –fanofbtr.


End file.
